Life As I See It
by Naive Goth
Summary: MPreg, Rape, etc, etc. I actually planned this out! 'Oh, Marik, you feel so good.... It feels so good in here. Inside of you,' Bakura whispered back.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an MPreg fic, meaning, well, Marik gets pregnant. Let's all feel his pain... Now, here's some research I did- It is possible for a Boy to have a healthy baby- he has the right hormones, if barely. The only problem is he has no way to get it out. SO, a C-section is necessary, ne? A C-section is when they cut you open and pull the baby out. Yup.

* * *

Marik had traveled to Domino on request of the pharaoh, against his better judgement. He was wandering the streets, looking for a place to crash, in a nice tight black T-shirt and tight black jeans. Suddenly, his world went as black as his clothes.

* * *

Marik awoke to find he was tied to a bed, face down, his legs spread and his hands meeting in the middle. He growled and began to struggle.

"Now, now, my little baby doll," came a low, rough, masculine voice. "I didn't expect to see you wandering my streets, but here you are, eh?" It laughed. Marik realized with a stab of fear he was naked, and blind-folded.

"Where are we?" he demanded in his most commanding voice. The voice laughed again.

"My soul room. Now, I hope you don't mind if I give you something," He said, and placed a hand on Marik's back, right over his heart.

"What are you- AHHHHHH!" Marik let out a scream as he felt a stabbing pain in his heart, that traveled up his spine and into his head. The owner of the voice smirked.

"Now I'll have my revenge. You should've held true to your promises, Marik," It said. Finally, Marik's memory kicked in. The voice was Bakura!

"Bakura!" Marik growled into the bed. Bakura laughed.

"Very preceptive. And here I'd thought you'd forgotten about me..."

"If we're in your soul room, where are our bodies?" he asked. Bakura chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, they're in Ryou's apartment. Now, on to the fun part," and Bakura undid the binds. Marik sat up, rubbing his wrists, then ankles, and glared at Bakura, who was also naked.

"Where are my clothes? What did you do to me?" He demanded. Bakura laughed, and Marik felt his stomach fall. He blinked. Since when was he attracted to the psychopath, naked or not?

"You won't be needing your clothes, my hun," he whispered, reaching a hand out to Marik. Marik went to slap it away and demand his clothes again, but ended up taking the hand. Bakura pulled him into a standing position. Marik noted that in his other hand Bakura was holding a container of lube. The fear stabbed at him again. He tore his hand away.

"What are you going to do to me?" he demanded, as if he couldn't guess. Bakura just smirked, uncapped the lube, and began to spread it on his already erect member. How, why, wha? Why was Bakura erect? Would he fuck anything that moves or what?

Marik, entranced by trying to figure out this mystery, almost didn't notice the movement below his belt area. He gaped. He liked girls! Honest!

"I find you most attractive," he heard Bakura say, snapping him out of it. "But I need to fix that. I need to do something to bring you down a notch, at least temporarily." Suddenly Marik found Bakura's mouth pressed against his, and Bakura licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Marik, too stunned to protest, opened his mouth. He felt Bakura smirk more than he saw it, for his eyes were closed, and Bakura began to explore the confines of his mouth. Marik tried to bite his tongue, but found he couldn't, and instead ended up kissing back.

Bakura pulled his head away so they were merely nose to nose, and pushed his hips forward so they were waist to waist, erections side by side. Bakura was grinning like a lunatic. Marik wished this wasn't his soul that was about to be raped so Malik could save him. There was sexual tension in the air.

Suddenly, Marik let out a groan as he realized he had started rubbing against Bakura. The friction of skin on skin heated up his member even more and he felt heat rush to his face.

"Bakura, stop it!" Marik said as loudly as he could. Bakura chuckled, looking at his lilac eyes.

"I can't, hun. I put a piece of my soul in you. There's nothing I can do now to control it. It'll do what I want it to with no bidding from my consciousness. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't," he told him. Marik groaned as he began to rub faster.

"What's it... doing to me?" he said slowly.

"I said already, hun, I'm attracted to you. Sexually. So it must want you sexually attracted to me." Marik merely groaned in response. Bakura laughed and pushed him onto a bed behind him. Marik rolled his eyes skyward. The ceiling was a mask of stars and darkness.

"What is with your ceiling?" Marik asked. Now that he thought about it, he was a tad too preoccupied to examine Bakura's soul room. He looked around. Though the ceiling was stars, the walls were black stone. The black stone was engraved cautiously, with thick and sure strokes.

"I like fresh air," Bakura dismissed, spreading Marik's legs and bringing him back to the present situation. He was naked, in Bakura's soul room, about to be raped. Bakura began to rub Marik's manhood, and Marik let out a moan. Suddenly he gasped, as Bakura began to push inside him. He pulled out. "I almost forgot," he said in an airy tone. He grabbed the tube of lube, put some on his fingers, and stuck three in, one by one, to Marik's opening. Marik ground his teeth. His stomach was doing a little dance, his body was betraying him, his SOUL body. Bakura had put a piece of his soul into Marik's soul.

Marik's train of very annoyed thought was interrupted when Bakura slipped back into him. Marik let out a yelp. Bakura gave him a moment to adjust, only pushing lightly, before continuing inward. This was Marik's virginity!

"P-please," he sobbed, holding back tears of pain. Bakura moaned.

"Oh, Marik, you feel so good... It feels so good in here. Inside of you," Bakura whispered back. Marik groaned in pain as Bakura pushed further, and Marik dug his hands into Bakura's hair and his nails into Bakura's scalp. He rubbed Marik's member faster and harder, and Marik groaned with pleasure and pain at the same time. "Oh, Oh..." Bakura breathed. "I'm going to Come... Ra, I'm going to- Ah!" He hit a climax, and seed began to spill out into Marik. Marik felt the uncomfortable rush and groaned again.

"Bakura, what if..."

"That's the plan, hun," Bakura whispered. Marik's lilac eyes widened. He pushed against instinct and judgement and his own body, to shove Bakura away and out of him. He gasped.

"You're trying to-"

"Get you pregnant, hun." 


End file.
